Cry Me A River
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: But, soon, I realized it was him who screwed up, and really I had no reason to cry. The answer was revenge. Sweet, sweet, sweet revenge. Based on Justin Timberlake's song/video "Cry Me A River" Songfic/One-shot!


_**A/N: Hope y'all like!**_ _**Also, Courtney isn't her "goody-two shoes" self in this! Neither is Trent!**_

Courtney's POV

Ha! Get this, I was at work, and when I'm leaving, I run into Gwen. We say hi–we still haven't mended things up so well–but she starts talking about how she's "so sorry" Duncan and I broke up. Well, Duncan and I _never_ broke up.

I guess he didn't know how much I loved him, and went and cheated on me.

**You were my sun  
>You were my earth<br>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
>So you took a chance<br>And made other plans  
>But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no<strong>

Being me, I cried...I was really hurt. But, soon, I realized it was him who screwed up, and really I had no reason to cry. The answer was revenge. Sweet, sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

But I'm not going to be like Carrie Underwood and destroy his car. Or like Taylor Swift and mess up his house. Maybe, break a few windows, but nothing serious.

I'm just going to give him a taste of his own medicine. And play him in his own game.

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
><strong>I already know, I found out from him<strong>  
><strong>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<strong>  
><strong>And don't it make you sad about it<strong>

Though, I wasn't going to do this alone. Trent was going to help, obviously. Gwen broke up with him for Duncan. That cold-hearted jerk.

**You told me you loved me**  
><strong>Why did you leave me, all alone<strong>  
><strong>Now you tell me you need me<strong>  
><strong>When you call me, on the phone<strong>  
><strong>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<strong>  
><strong>With some other guy<strong>  
><strong>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<strong>  
><strong>To cry, cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<strong>

Trent and I drove over to Duncan's house and waited for him and Gwen to leave. Once they did, the damage had begun.  
><strong><br>I know that they say  
>That somethings are better left unsaid<br>It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
>(Don't act like you don't know it)<br>All of these things people told me  
>Keep messing with my head<br>(Messing with my head)  
>You should've picked honesty<br>Then you may not have blown it  
>(Yea..)<strong>

Once they did, it began pouring rain. I put up my hood and got out, Trent stayed until I gave him the okay, which would be soon.

I found the spare key and opened up the backdoor. Walking inside I smelled the familiar smell ofhis cologne which smelt strong, yet like the Old Spice smell. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paperand a pink gel pen I had in my pocket.

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
><strong>(Don't have to say, what you did)<strong>  
><strong>I already know, I found out from him<strong>  
><strong>(I already know, uh)<strong>  
><strong>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<strong>  
><strong>(No chance, you and me)<strong>  
><strong>And don't it make you sad about it<strong>

_Dear Dunky,_

_If you wanted her, all you had to do is say so. But, you didn't. So here's and early birthday present!_

_Love,_

_Courtney_

**You told me you loved me**  
><strong>Why did you leave me, all alone<strong>  
><strong>(All alone)<strong>  
><strong>Now you tell me you need me<strong>  
><strong>When you call me, on the phone<strong>  
><strong>(When you call me on the phone)<strong>  
><strong>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<strong>  
><strong>With some other guy<strong>  
><strong>(I'm not like them baby)<strong>  
><strong>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<strong>  
><strong>(It's your turn)<strong>  
><strong>To cry, cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>(Go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er<strong>  
><strong>(Go on and just)Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>(Baby go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<strong>

I texted Trent to come in and grabbed his video camera out of his to dresser drawer. Once Trent was in I hit the record button. I stretched my arm out and faced the camera toward us, and then forcefully kissed him. We kissed like that for at least five or six minutes, then we pulled apart.

After we caught our breathe, we reviewed the footage to make sure we got everything on camera.

Then once we heard him pull in again, Trent hate already went back to the car that was parked on the street. A block away from his house.

**Oh**  
><strong>(Oh)<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I be leaving<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>(Oh)<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I be leaving<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>(Oh)<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I be leaving<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>(Oh)<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>  
><strong>So I guess I be... leaving<strong>

Time to put this in the video player. I grabbed the note and put it under the remote as I turned on the TV and slipped in the video.

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
><strong>(Don't have to say, what you did)<strong>  
><strong>I already know, I found out from him<strong>  
><strong>(I already know, uh)<strong>  
><strong>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<strong>  
><strong>(No chance, you and me)<strong>  
><strong>And don't it make you sad about it<strong>

I hit behind the wall as he came in. Alone.

He must've just dropped Gwen off.

**Cry me a river**  
><strong>(Go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er<strong>  
><strong>(Baby go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>(You can go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea**

But, everything's good. This will probably hurt him a lot. At least, he'll know I knew.

**Cry me a river**  
><strong>(Baby go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er<strong>  
><strong>(Go on and just)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>(Cause I've already cried)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<strong>  
><strong>(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)<strong>

Probably beg for me back. If he really wanted me, he wouldn't have cheated. Period.

**Cry me a river**  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>

Once he was out of sight, I slipped out the front door.

**Cry me a river, oh**  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>

He'll never see me again. _Never_.

I think I just played Duncan Michael Carter at his own game.

**Cry me a river, oh**  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river, oh<strong>  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>  
><strong>Cry me a river<strong>  
><strong>(Cry me, cry me)<strong>

And you know what? It feels pretty good. Pretty damn good.

_**A/N: Soooo...Great? Bad? Terrible?**__**Review or favorite please!**_


End file.
